


Doing Magic

by LeilaSmash



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dominant Alice is my secret kink, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, How they got the first one, I suck at tagging, Side project from an eventual main, seriously i have no idea what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaSmash/pseuds/LeilaSmash
Summary: Alice was only trying to find a solution to a pretty big problem.Side chapter from a larger story I'm working on.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Robin | Margot, Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Doing Magic

“Alice!” Robin was trying to keep her cool, hopping from one foot to the other just inside the front door. _‘Deep breaths, in and out. She didn’t know. She meant well. In, Out, In, Out.’_ She was ninety-nine percent sure that her current ‘ailment’ had to do with Alice’s little visit to the cottage of the former Dark One. Her wife said she just wanted to see the place again and pack up a few things. Robin was beyond doubtful that was her intention now, and her true love had better be glad the archer chose to wear her loosest fitting jeans that day. “ALICE!”

A mess of blonde curls came bounding down the stairs of their two level townhome in Hyperion Heights, dressed in what she liked to call a “Signature Tilly Outfit”, also known as ripped leggings, dark red skirt, a black tank top, and a long-sleeve light red plaid flannel. Robin let her eyes roam a little, appreciating how the tank top hugged her wife’s waist and rode up a bit with every step she descended. _‘Calm down, don’t think like that right now.’_

“Hello love, you’re home early. What’s wrong? Regina send you home for threatening a customer with your bow again?” She was of course referring to the incident a few weeks ago when a particularly drunk patron had tried to coerce Alice into coming home with him and, upon being told no several times, he had dared to grab her arm as if to pull her away. Robin had merely acted on instinct and had an arrow nocked and at his head before he could blink. Regina (who still owned the bar and worked there on occasion, despite Robin being the manager now) made her “take the day and think about better ways to handle these situations in the future.” Robin just took her wife home and spent the rest of the evening in bed with her. 

“That was one time!” The darker haired woman threw up her hands and tried to ignore the pointed look coming from the bottom stair. “Okay, three times, but I was completely justified every time! That’s besides the point. No, I wasn’t sent home. I asked to come home because I wasn’t feeling well. I’m pretty sure Regina knew I was lying when I called, but Remy was cool with covering for me.” 

“Then if you’re not really sick, what’s got you so upset?” Alice dropped down from the last step and crossed the foyer, bringing her hand up to cup her wife’s face gently. “Come on then, out with it.”

With a loud sigh, Robin used both her hands to pull Alice’s down, thumbs rubbing little circles in the back. “Alice, why did you go to Rumple’s cottage yesterday?”

“I told you, to pack up some things and I don’t know, remember him…” The curly blonde averted her eyes, using her free hand to pick at her sleeve. “And do, other stuff..”

“What other stuff exactly? Was it magic by chance?” Alice’s eyes went wide and she jerked her head up to stare into the knowing green in front of her. 

“I was just trying to find a way for us to be able to have our own little one, that was both of us. I know Henry and Roland both offered but I thought maybe I could find a magic way to do it.”

Robin pulled her defeated wife into her arms and began stroking her hair. She knew Alice had been up to something, and now the situation they were in made a bit more sense. Alice rubbed her face against Robin’s shirt and pulled back to go on. “It didn’t work though. The spell I found. It just went POOF and then nothing.”

Before she could lower her head again, Robin lightly grabbed Alice’s hand and guided it down until parallel with the zipper of Robin’s jeans. Palm forward, she pressed the hand against the front of her own pants and bit back the moan that was threatening to escape. Alice let out a squeak, not expecting to feel anything odd. This was definitely odd. Confused, she kept her hand in place, surveying the unfamiliar bulge, tracing the outline of whatever it was her wife was keeping in her pants. An idea came to her and a pout overtook her face. “Is this a strap-on? I thought we were going to pick out a new one together. It is quite realistic though, seeing as it bends enough to shove into your jeans. Still doesn’t explain why you asked Remy to come in on his day off? Or how you knew I was doing magic yesterday…. ”

“Alice.” It came out as a strangled plea as Robin willed her thoughts to anything but what the beautiful, amazing, and very dexterous woman was doing to her right then. It was starting to be a bit painful, if she was honest. Firmly, she grasped the hand torturing her, forcing it to a stop. “Alice!”

“What sort of-” Alice took one look at Robin’s blown pupils and laughed. “Must be a really good strap-on if you’re getting turned on already. What, is it magically connected to you? The toys they sell at Dorothy’s shop sure are getting sophisticated.”

“Not a strap-on, Alice.” Another puzzled look graced her wife’s features and Robin grabbed her hand once more, this time leading it under the waistband of the jeans to the bare skin waiting there. Both women gasped as soft fingers wrapped around what was clearly _not a strap-on._ “I think your spell did work, just not how you expected.”

With agonizingly measured movements, Alice removed her hand, undid the button of Robin’s jeans, and lowered the zipper. The afflicted woman exhaled loudly, grateful for the sudden extra room, no longer feeling like she was trying to squeeze into underwear that was two sizes too small (and she had already had to remove her underwear at work earlier and bury it in the trash of her office). 

“That’s not usually there.” Alice’s ridiculously calm voice in the light of the circumstances finally tipped her wife over the edge and the darker haired woman let out a wild laugh.

“I KNOW! But there I was, wiping down the bar to get ready for the midday rush and then, what did you say earlier? Oh yeah, POOF! There it was, making me have to practically rip my new Victoria Secret underwear off in the bathroom just to be able to stand upright.” Robin’s words came out in a slightly maniacal rant, “And I tried, I really did, to just ignore it and finish my shift. I figured ‘Hey, I’ll just finish up and come home, and get Alice to reverse this.’ But the second I thought about you, it was like whatever Little Robin down there just had a mind of its own and became even harder to ignore, literally and figuratively! I had to stand in the walk-in just to calm down enough to get home!”

Alice was silent, absorbing everything she was hearing and seeing. Then, almost too quiet to hear, she spoke in an awed voice. 

“It worked.” She beamed at the woman she loved and wrapped her arms around the taller woman’s neck. She kept repeating the words like a mantra, getting louder with each utterance. “It worked Robin. It worked! It WORKED!”

She was jumping up and down excitedly, unaware the effect she was having on her wife and her wife’s new ‘friend’. With every bounce of her feet, she was pressing against Robin, grinding her pelvis into Robin’s now quite hard crotch. “Robin! That means we can-”

Alice abruptly stopped hopping, getting a glimpse of the almost black eyes in front of her, and became aware of just how thin her leggings were, snug up against ‘Little Robin’, who was rapidly turning out to be not so little. In a low, almost raspy voice, Alice said her mantra just one more time. “It worked.”

The usually green eyes locked onto Alice’s increasingly less blue ones and Robin seized her wife’s hips, bringing her as close as she could. “Alice, love, I get that you are over the moon about this… opportunity… but do you think we could maybe go ahead and deal with it? I’d like to be able to wear my black skinny jeans to work tomorrow, it’s punk night. Plus, not to be crude, but if I don’t get inside of you soon, I’m not going to last much longer.”

Lowering her arms from her wife’s neck, Robin watched as Alice seemed to be contemplating something, and she didn’t miss how the smaller woman was rubbing her thighs together. Alice snatched Robin’s hands up and led her not upstairs to the bedroom, but rather into the dimly lit den. 

It was a smallish room, with a TV against the far wall, a worn brown loveseat on the left side and a matching couch in the middle, and a wood coffee table. She shoved the archer down onto the couch just before throwing all the decorative pillows to the far side of the room. Gods, Robin loved when she was like this. All rough and possessive. Sure, normally they were all lovey-dovey and soft and gentle, but every so often, Alice would want something different. Something unruly and a bit brutal. 

“Trousers off. Now.” Robin scrambled at the words, happy to oblige and free her now very hard erection. She dragged them down to her ankles and sat back, waiting. Alice pursed her lips. “I said off. As in all the way.” 

Smirking at the way Alice was watching her, the archer slowly removed her flats and pulled her pants the rest of the way off, kicking them to the side. She sat back and was having a hard time not instantly touching herself, though some of it was more that she wasn’t too sure what to do with her new appendage. Yeah, she’d dated guys and had occasionally taken them home during her very early drunken adult years, but she always just let them do what they were going to do, imagining them as whatever girl she was crushing on at the time with a strap-on. So her knowledge was slim at best.

“Hands on the couch, no touching unless I say so. Yes?” Her wife’s voice was firm with a hint of questioning, giving Robin the opportunity to stop whenever she wanted.

“Yes.” Then as an afterthought, Robin repeated it, remembering what Alice was waiting for. “Yes ma’am.” 

She watched the curly blonde’s eyes become completely black and filled with lust, and she tried not to squirm, aching for her to just touch her. Anywhere. 

Alice took her time removing her flannel shirt, folding it up and placing it on the coffee table, before turning to lock eyes with her love as she peeled off the black tank top as well. She had chosen not to wear a bra that day, like most days (Alice was not a fan of modern bras and would rather a corset any day), and her breasts bounced free, with nipples that were hard enough to cut diamonds. “I said, no touching. That includes yourself.”

Robin glanced down to see that her own right hand had crept up and had begun rubbing the swollen head of Little Robin, spreading the clear fluid that had started to leak from the slit. Reluctantly, she forced her hand flat against the cushion next to her thigh, mirroring her left hand. 

“Good girl. Now, what to do with you and your…” Alice reached down and ran her fingertips up the length of her wife’s magically-gained cock, causing the darker blonde to arch her back into the touch, “not-so-little friend…” 

Pinning Robin’s hands down with her knees, Alice straddled her, grinding down on the hardness waiting so impatiently for her. She knew Robin could feel how soaked she was through her tights, having forgone underwear that morning, and she was taking full advantage of the compromising position she was in. The bright blonde let out a soft moan against Robin’s neck every time the head brushed her sensitive clit; even through cloth, Robin could feel the heat radiating from Alice's core and it was all she could do not to take her realm-jumper right then. 

Robin’s breathy exhales turned into whimpers as she did her best to let Alice keep control of the situation, no matter how badly she wanted to pick up the smaller girl and fuck her into oblivion against the nearest wall. She dropped her head against the back of the couch with a thud. ‘ _Oh gods, where did that idea come from? I wonder how long this ‘gift’ will last…’_

Alice grabbed Robin by the back of the head roughly, forcing her gaze back to her as the realm-jumper made a show of putting her other hand into the front of her leggings, face scrunching, mouth falling open. When she pulled it back out, Robin could smell the slick moisture she knew was so uniquely _Alice_ , and the urge to lick every drop was a formidable one. 

She was not expecting Alice to circle that hand and all that wetness with it around her base, lightly squeezing with just enough pressure to make Robin’s entire body buck as she began jerking her off. Robin let out an embarrassingly loud moan as Alice kept up her movements, stopping for barely a moment to release the dark blonde hair from her grasp and shove her other hand deep into her own leggings. 

The archer was lost in trying to concentrate on not only being a good girl and not rip her hands out from their prison, but also on not coming early. How did guys do it? Every little touch or graze or stroke caused Robin’s brain to short out a little bit, she couldn’t imagine owning one of these forever. She was focusing so hard that she almost missed the sudden question thrown at her. 

“Here or against the wall?” Her wife’s tone was strangled, as if she was trying just as hard not to come, and the bruising kisses she had been giving Robin had turned into errant pecks in between low whines. The taller woman pulled back as far as she could (not far given her position on the couch) and gazed into her lover’s eyes.

“Your choice, my love. But these leggings are going to have to go.” Robin reassured her wife that she was in charge of how this went, considering Alice would be on the receiving end and Robin was pretty sure she had never had sex with a real penis before. Just the rainbow one they kept in a box under the bed upstairs, and that one was a good deal smaller than this.

“Tear them off.” The former portal-jumper spoke in a hurried tone laced with lust and tilted back just enough that Robin could remove her hands from under her knees. The archer flexed her fingers and then grabbed Alice by the hips, slamming her back down, ripping a moan from her beloved wife that matched her own. Said wife was unprepared for this move and rushed to grip the shoulders in front of her to keep her balance, glaring a bit at Robin. “I said, Tear. Them. Off.” 

Not wanting to keep her love waiting any longer, Robin’s dexterous hands found the closest hole to her goal and used both to rip the leggings wide open, her right hand finding the wet heat she had been craving as if by instinct. She felt Alice shudder above her, grinding down on her hand, searching for more friction. “Fuck me Robin. Please…”

Leaning back one more time, the darker blonde moved her right hand back to her wife’s hip, steadying her as her dripping pussy hovered above Robin’s now painfully swollen dick, the head just barely making contact with velvet skin. Catching Alice’s eye, Robin asked one more time, “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Robin I swear to all the gods if you don’t stick that thing in me right now I will never talk to you again!” That was all the confirmation Robin needed and she crashed Alice downward as her own hips thrust up.

The sensation of being surrounded by her wife so completely was overwhelming, the muscles of Alice’s walls contracting around her as she stretched to accommodate the sudden intrusion. A stream of curses left the portal-hopper’s mouth, some Robin had never heard, and Alice’s hold on her shoulders was nearing excruciating. Not that the archer noticed, she was too busy memorizing the way her wife felt around her. “Fuck Alice, I will never make fun of Roland and his stories of how great it feels to be inside a woman again.”

“Less talking about your brother, more fucking me senseless.” Taking her cue, Robin wrapped her arms around her love and stood up, Alice’s legs going around her waist to lock behind her. Flipping them around, she practically tossed Alice down onto the couch sideways, regretting the action momentarily as she slipped out from her all-time favorite place. “Robin! I thought I said-”

Alice’s words were muffled by a searing kiss as Robin grabbed the leg underneath her closest to the couch-back and placed the heel on her shoulder. Without breaking the kiss, the archer thrust back in, setting a punishing pace. Years of track and running from curses had built her endurance to an incredible level, her muscles picking up a rhythm instantly. Gasping for air, she sat back on her knees, and in doing so changed the angle, going even deeper. Alice’s eyes rolled back in her head at the sudden depth of penetration, her lips kissing Robin’s pelvis with every stroke. 

Robin was close, so close. Her jaw went slack at sight of her magic cock sliding in and out of the gorgeous pussy below her, the way it just seemed _made_ to fit perfectly in her wife. Robin could feel her orgasm approaching, the balls she’d been ‘gifted’ starting to tighten up, but she refused to let go before her wife. Mustering all the will power she had, she gathered Alice up in her arms again and walked around the coffee table to the empty space in front of it. Sinking down into the carpet on her knees, she fell back, bringing Alice down with her. 

Alice sat up, the angle changing once more, and began erratically riding the woman below her, snaking her hands under Robin’s shirt and pushing it up until the fabric was bunched up under her archer’s arms giving her full access to Robin's ample chest. She felt her love’s hands take hold of her ass, her hands sliding down as the other woman partially sat up, and her eyes slid closed as a hot mouth encase one of her nipples, bringing out a string of cries. “Robin… please… I’m gonna..”

Robin wasted no time, sitting up completely and wrapping her love up in her arms, holding her flush and whispering in her ear. “Come for me Tower Girl, I’ve got you, just let go.”

With one last cant of her hips, Alice fell apart into a quivering mess, clawing and clinging to the woman beneath her who was still panting, her own release imminent. Sliding her face back along Robin’s cheek, she locked her blue eyes onto green, trying to convey all the love she could. “Your turn my love.”

Letting the string inside her snap, Robin felt the familiar sensation of dropping over the edge into bliss but found it coupled with a new one. Instead of the usual rush of fluid that came with coming, it was as if she was pulsing, filling any empty space left in Alice. The bright blonde inhaled sharply, clamping down even further, hooking her ankles behind her love’s back and erasing any distance that might have existed.

They stayed that way for what seemed like forever, trading lazy kisses in the crooks of necks, whispering words of adoration, letting their bodies descend the high together. 

“That was…” 

“Yeah..”

“How the hell do you know how to do that stuff?”

"Did you really think I only read books about magical fungi and sailing?"

They burst into a fit of giggles, neither able to find the words to describe the way they had just defiled their barely week-old couch. Alice steadied herself using the coffee table, and moved to get up, when she realized something.

“Robin, love?”

“Yes?” The darker blonde under her was laid back, busy appreciating the finer points of her wife’s body. Alice glanced down to their still joined pelvises and Robin’s eyes went wide. “It’s still there. What does that mean? Is it there forever? Oh Gods, I mean, yeah I really like being inside you like that, but I don’t want to have to buy all new clothes! What did the spell say when you cast it? How long is it supposed to last?”

“Calm down, baby. I’m not sure how long it lasts, but I do know it will eventually disappear. The spell mentioned something about guaranteed conception.” Robin cocked an eyebrow at this idea, her mouth turning up into a smirk.

“Well then, I guess we'll just have to keep trying all night.” 

Sunlight poured in from the bay window in their bedroom, bathing her wife in gold, and Robin couldn’t help but sigh in contentment. The bright curly blonde was stretched out across the bed, limbs draped over the archer, not a stitch of cloth impeding the other woman’s view of every curve of her body. Robin traced little patterns up and down Alice’s back, occasionally scratching the base of her neck lightly, not wanting to wake her though secretly hoping she would be up soon. She didn’t have to wait long.

“Morning lazybones, how’d you sleep?” Robin pulled her love into a sweet but chaste kiss. Well, it started that way. Alice quickly responded, throwing her leg over to climb on her wife below, and started to press down, expecting something that suddenly wasn’t there. Disoriented for a moment, she drew back, sliding off Robin onto her butt to stare at where her new toy had been.

“It’s gone?” Alice turned a questioning look towards the other woman now sitting up as well and beaming at her. “Does that mean?...”

“Well we’ll have to wait a bit to confirm but considering the spell said there was a guarantee of conception before the effects wore off… I’d say…. Yes.” Robin barely finished the last word before Alice was tackling her, a string of mashed up half sentences falling from her mouth as she covered Robin in pecks. The archer giggled listening to her wife thank every deity she could think of and oddly, Robin herself. That wasn’t right. They did this together, and in fact, Alice had cast the spell so really, _she_ was the one to thank.

“Alice? Love? You’re forgetting one person on your thank you list babe.” The babbling ceased and Robin found herself staring into those captivating blues orbs. Taking her love’s face in her hands, Robin placed a long kiss on her lips, pressing their foreheads together. “You forgot you. _You_ cast the spell. It was _your_ magic that did this. _You made this possible_ . And now _you_ are going to be the most amazing mother.”

The realm-hopper was stunned; she’d obviously been expecting Robin to make a joke, and her eyes started to well up, her happiness overwhelming her. Mashing their lips together one more time, Alice tried to convey her gratitude and love all at once, then sat up again. “You are the most surprising woman I know. You’re going to be a great mum too, you know?”

With that, the bright blonde stretched as she stood up, grabbing one of Robin’s t-shirts and tossing it on. She gave her wife a wink and a smile, and started out of the room, humming cheerfully. 

“Hey, where are you going?” The archer frowned at the loss of body heat, before rolling out of bed to follow. She was pulling on her sweatpants when she nearly stumbled from Alice’s reply.

“Our baby and I are starving!” 

The words echoed in her head over and over, words she wasn’t sure she’d ever hear out of her wife’s mouth. Words that both terrified and excited her. She scrambled out of the room, the urge to be wherever Alice was at all times becoming more powerful than ever, her mouth miming those two words the whole way. 

_Our baby._


End file.
